Humano Que Tanto Amo
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: A noite combina muito mais com o cenário atual. Pessoas lutando. Muito sangue e... Ela. Eu vou até o corpo ensanguentado e me ajoelho. Não posso bloquear as lágrimas de escorrerem. Esse corpo praticamente sem vida... NejTen


**Humano que tanto amo**

Quando você é a morte, não é permitido se apaixonar. Quando você julga alguém, é importante que não haja laços entre o julgador e o julgado. Como, no entanto, não se apaixonar por ele? Perguntas e perguntas. É crime ter um coração. Fraquejar na hora de dar a sentença. Quando se passa toda a sua vida – a vida que você se lembra, não a humana – mandando as almas pastarem no mundo dos mortos, os seres acham que o coração foi apagado, que eu deveria viver sem sentimentos.

O meu amor acreditava que o destino é irrefutável. Que as escolhas já foram escolhidas pelas cruéis mãos do destino. Meu amor estava cego. Destino só acontece quando nos tornamos a própria morte. Não há como escapar. Ele acha que matar é o destino dele. Pelo menos, ele mata criminosos. Eu vejo o sofrimento daqueles que busco na terra. Vejo a dor das pessoas deixadas para trás. Somente elas sofrem, pois as almas esquecem do plano terreno. Há quantos anos eu morri? Quantos anos tinha quando morri?

Foi tão fácil me apaixonar por ele. No dia do seu nascimento, eu vim buscar a sua mãe. Olhei o marido e o recém nascido. A mulher estava desmaiada, enquanto o marido segura o bebê querendo mostrá-lo para a esposa e se desesperou quando os batimentos dela foram embora. Lembro-me muito bem de meus olhos marejados e de repassar na minha cabeça tudo o que aquela família estaria perdendo com essa morte. O marido ainda tentava acordar o corpo falecido no leito manchado de sangue. Eu fui responsável por essa morte. Só não desabei por que sabia que, se não fosse eu, haveria outro fazendo o meu trabalho e, pelo menos, eu fazia questão de rezar pela família e amigos deixados no plano terreno pela alma sentenciada.

Como se não bastasse o ultimo episódio, Ele me enviou novamente à família do menino. Eu tinha ainda alguns dias antes de concretizar meu trabalho e me adiantei – algo em mim implorava para rever aquela família e saber como estavam após o meu terrível ato de separar um ser tão importante deles. Foi quando conheci o pequenino Neji, de cinco anos. Eu me apaixonei por aquela criança. Como não fazê-lo? Tão doce, tão pequeno, tão gentil e tão... Neji.

O jardim da casa, tipicamente oriental e de madeira rústica, era lindo. A grama exuberantemente verde, as árvores de cerejeira estavam cheias da folha rosada e o pequeno riacho ao canto que levava água ao pedaço de cana que se movimentava batendo na pedra e produzindo um som irritantemente repetitivo e suave. Tudo sendo iluminado pelo, exageradamente brilhante, sol. Ver-me ali, naquele cenário, de preto, já me fazia ter a desgostosa lembrança de quem eu era – ainda sou. Senti-me como a depressão em pessoa – daria tudo por um azul claro que lembrasse o mar no meio de tanto verde.

O que trouxe um sorriso a minha face foi o pequenino que saiu pela porta de madeira. Acompanhado do pai. Olhá-lo fez com que o sorriso se desmanchasse como se nunca tivesse tomado conta do meu rosto. Eles pareciam tão conectados. A morte dele traria muito sofrimento ao pequeno que me apeguei – na época não tinha noção da metade das conseqüências dessa morte. Meu chefe nunca foi humano e isso lhe faz ter más escolhas. Quem traria males a uma criança tão boa? Meu destino havia sido traçado diante a primeira ordem. Julgar Hizashi e mandá-lo para seu lugar de direito – até hoje o único lugar que acho que a ele pertence é ao lado do filho. Não tem como pensar diferente.

Foi durante a noite que retirei a vida daquele homem. Neji, tão pequeno, conheceu o ódio. Quem fosse o responsável por aquela morte era odiado por ele. O menino, então, odiava o tio, Hiashi, mas eu sei a verdade, – e até hoje quero contá-la ao meu amado – eu sou a responsável pelo ato miserável.

Enquanto não tinha outras almas para buscar, fiquei ali ao lado do pequenino, chorando pelo choro dele, pela dor dele, pela culpa que carrego e por não poder abraçá-lo e confortá-lo quando ele mais precisava. Quando tive que partir, somente meu corpo seguiu, a mente continuou lá, pois o rosto choroso não saia de meus pensamentos. Eu não nasci para isso.

Voltei para a vila dele, Konoha. Um ataque iria acontecer e eu seria a responsável pelo encaminhamento da alma do Terceiro Hokage. Quando cheguei, lá estava ele. Realmente cresceu muito. Ele retira a bandana e mostra o selo em sua testa. Toda a história do pai se repetia. A culpa invadindo o meu peito e que ficou maior quando percebi que não havia como mudar o destino, a vila seria atacada e tudo o que eu podia fazer era retirar as almas de dentro dos corpos. Desprovê-los de tentar sobreviver.

A primeira felicidade que me veio durante toda a minha foi saber que ele e o tio estavam de bem. A segunda foi quando descobri que a companheira de time dele o amava. Não existe felicidade maior que descobrir que há alguém que pode amar e cuidar daquele que você nunca foi capaz nem de tocar, aquele no qual você não pode levar felicidade, somente tristeza. Ah, como eu quero que Neji sinta o mesmo. Como eu quero que ele possa ser feliz ao lado de alguem que o ame. Saber que ele ama e é amado. Saber que finalmente ele terá novamente uma família – o que eu tirei dele. O que eu, de forma cruel e sem coração, contribuí para que ele perdesse.

Se passaram anos desde a última vez que o vi. Nunca o esqueci. Eu estou a caminho de mais uma das minhas cruéis missões. Retirar a vida de uma noiva. De uma mulher que descobriu a felicidade nos braços de alguém que ama. Alguém que vai perdê-la.

A noite combina muito mais com o cenário atual. Pessoas lutando. Muito sangue e... Ela. Eu vou até o corpo ensanguentado e me ajoelho. Não posso bloquear as lágrimas de escorrerem. Esse corpo praticamente sem vida e eu vou cortar esse fio de esperança. O que tornava tudo pior era poder lembrar do rosto dela de alguns anos atrás e lembrar que ela era a minha esperança para Neji. "Neji..."

Não tem como não entrar em choque. Minhas lágrimas vieram com chuva. Choveu na morte da mãe, do pai, no funeral do Hokage e, agora, na morte dela. Minhas lágrimas caem do céu e se misturam ao sangue. Não consigo me mexer. A tristeza é tão profunda que eu só quero ficar aqui, parada, sentada enfrente aquela que era a minha esperança. Como alguém mata a própria esperança?

Alguém vem. Reforços. A ultima pessoa que eu queria encarar estava lá. Hyuuga Neji. Tão belo. Tão Sereno. Tão preocupado. Meus olhos caem no anel de noivado que Tenten usava. Tão bondoso e... E tão... Amado. Ele se aproxima do corpo caído. Não via essas lágrimas desde a morte do pai. É a terceira vez que eu faço Neji chorar. "Dois ao mesmo tempo... Minha noiva e meu filho!"

Eu me odeio. Nada faz sentido. Ao tirar a vida de Tenten, o filho dele se foi com ela. Nesses casos a morte é natural, não desejada por Ele. Eu tirei de Neji tudo o que ele mais amava. Neji é tudo o que eu mais amo e eu tirei tudo o que ele mais ama!

"EU DESISTO! TIRE LOGO A MINHA VIDA! JÁ TIROU TUDO O QUE EU AMO MESMO!" Nunca achei que veria esse Neji. Ele tem o corpo frio dela encostado ao dele e olha para o céu, pouco se importando com as lágrimas que caem. Neji, é a mim que você deve dirigir essas palavras. Estou tão perto, mas tão longe. Te amo tanto, mas meu destino é ser odiada por ti.

Por mais que me doa, eu vou seguir sua decisão. Eu posso sentir que é do fundo do coração a sua vontade. Mesmo que depois disso Ele me jogue no inferno, eu quero fazer você ir para o mesmo lugar que Tenten. Assim, vocês não vão se separar, nunca! Não importa que seja pecado tomar essa decisão por Ele.

Junto minhas mãos e me concentro, ainda chorando. O corpo de Neji cai, morto, porém sem dor, sem sangue e junto de Tenten. A alma dele me olha. Aqueles que a Morte tirar a vida por vontade própria poderão ver a Morte. "Sinto Muito! Por Favor, me perdoe! Eu tirei a vida de todos os que você ama!" As lágrimas não param de sair e transbordar, deixando o céu mais negro, sombrio e a chuva aumenta.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Você se importa, não? Comigo?" Apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça. "Obrigado, por atender ao meu ultimo pedido. Por se importar comigo. Isso não tem preço".

"Eu sempre quis te dizer o quanto eu te amo! O quanto me doeu tirar todos de você. O quanto eu me culpo!". Um leve sorriso aparece na minha face. "Volte para Tenten! Ela era a minha esperança de te ver feliz, ela te fez feliz e eu quero que ela continue fazendo!"

O rosto sério dele se mexe e a alma está desaparecendo. Eu estou chorando... Chorando de felicidade. Finalmente, nada poderá entrar no caminho de Neji. Nem mesmo a morte.

Esse barulho... Não é preciso me virar. Sei que atrás de mim está o portão do inferno. Todo vermelho e sombrio. Algo me puxa para dentro daquela imensa escuridão, mas... Mas... Eu estou feliz por ti, Neji-kun.

---

_De onde veio isso? O.O Eu comecei essa fic há algum tempo, mas a minha intenção era fazer Tenten ser a morte. _

_Mas como eu queria um Drama com NejiTen e sem ser U.A. Eu fiz isso xD _

_Gente, chorei muito escrevendo._

_Me senti na pele de cada personagem e percebi o tamanho da tristeza que eu acho que transmiti._

_Sabe o mais engraçado? Eu tava feliz quando comecei a escrever._

_Que coisa._

_Se eu pareço Kishimoto, é porque estou de cosplay! Eu não owno Naruto._

_Mas ainda compro a fabrica dos M&M *zoa – cara não como M&M a um bom tempo! - tipo... 1 mes! **esse que eu comi foi para acabar a greve de 1 ano e meio sem M&M T.T*_

_Kissus, Mitsuko Miyuki (M&M)_


End file.
